It's Magic
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona gets seriously hurt in the forest and Shrek trys to help her but a girl appears. Her name is Elphaba and she promises to heal her if he comes with her but all is not what it seems...
1. Saving me

It's Magic 

**Chapter One**

**Saving me**

**Fiona was out in the forest looking for eggs for breakfast. She then heard a branch snap and hunters jump out of their hiding places. They watched as she attempted karate but it wasn't working. The hunters then beat her up badly and left. Shrek felt something bad happening to his True Love and ran into the forest. He found her lying on the ground out cold. Her face was bleeding and she was weak. There were bruises and cuts over her body. "What happened to her?" he asked himself. Suddenly a girl appeared. She had blue hair, black eyes, slender bodied, black nails. Her skin was very pale and she had black lips. "Who're you?" he asked nervously. "I'm Elphaba and I'm a witch! I could help her if you come with me." She said to him. A portal then opened beside her. He was very wary of this. "You do want to save her, don't you?" she told him. Shrek sighed at this. He then looked at Fiona's battered body. "Fine I'll go!" he told her sadly. She smiled as he went through the portal. She then went in after him. **

**He then saw a dark castle surrounded by lightning. "What's going on here?" he asked angrily. Elphaba smiled at this. "Nothing. This is the Coven of Witchlings. You see, you have incredible power inside of you. We could use someone like you." She explained to him. "No dice!" Shrek yelled. Elphaba cackled evilly. "I'm… afraid you've no choice." She said as her eyes glowed with magic. He then felt dizzy and fainted. Elphaba cackled as her friends helped her. Meanwhile in the forest Puss had found Fiona lying on the ground and was worried. "What happened to you?" he asked softly as he dragged her into his carriage. She then opened her eyes slowly. "He… needs help. He's in danger!" she said weakly. "Who's in danger?" he asked worriedly. "Shrek is." She said as she fell asleep. He then drove it to the swamp. Something wasn't right. Donkey saw this and wondered what was going on. "She must've got attacked badly. The boss is in danger." He told him calmly. He watched as Donkey went into a frenzy. Puss rolled his eyes at this. "Something bad is happening! Do you think you can be cool enough to help me?" he said to him. He calmed down.**

**But in the castle of the Witchling's Coven Elphaba had put a strange mark on Shrek's neck in the shape of a black star. "This might help you change your mind!" she said as she left. **


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

It's Magic 

**Chapter Two**

**Dreams and Nightmares**

**Fiona was tossing and turning in her sleep. Inside she could sense something was wrong with her husband. She dreamt she was in the forest but she couldn't find her True Love. She saw someone come out of the shadows. It was a strange woman. "It's too bad you couldn't save him! He's ours now!" she cackled as she glowed with evil magical energy. It hit Fiona in the chest. She woke up with a start. Puss saw fear in her eyes and wondered what was wrong. "It's nothing." She said softly. He saw worry in her eyes as he left the bedroom. She then sighed sadly. She then got an idea. She sat in a meditative pose and concentrated really hard. Suddenly her body began to glow. "Please let this work! I've got to find him before it's too late." She thought as she mentally drifted away. She saw a dark castle surrounded by lightning. Bats were flying everywhere. She was getting a bad vibe from this. But she then found herself back in the room. "Curses! I'm too weak. My magic needs to be strong to track him." She told herself. Meanwhile in the Witchling's Coven Elphaba watched as Shrek woke up. She smiled at this. He saw the mark on his neck and was mad. "What is this?" he asked pointing to it. "It's the mark of the Coven. Let's just say it will give you a power boost when you use your Ogrewician powers." She told him. "I'm not helping you with anything!" he yelled angrily. But suddenly his head began to ache and Elphaba laughed. "What's going on?" he asked as his body weakened. "Let's see… Your defiance will weaken you to the point where it will probably kill you so I would think twice about defying us. We're a powerful Coven." She told him as his eyes closed. "Think about it and we'll talk later." She said while walking out of the room. Meanwhile Fiona was trying to use her telepathy to reach him. Her mental self was like a ghost when entering the room. She saw the mark on his neck and was worried. She then recited a spell. Suddenly the mark changed from a black star to a white pentagram. She breathed a sigh of relief at this.**

**But she began to fade. "Don't forget me honey, I'm coming soon. Don't lose hope." She said as she disappeared. Elphaba had seen this and wasn't happy. "So his wife changed the mark to good eh? Well I'll find out his weaknesses and use them to make him join us!" she cackled. Her eyes glowed with magic. **

**She then entered his room and came near his sleeping form. "Enterus Mindus!" she yelled as magic surrounded her and she vanished. She found herself in Shrek's dream world. "Alright! It worked! Time to cause chaos!" she hissed as darkness filled the air… **


	3. Finding weakness

It's Magic 

**Chapter Three**

**Finding weakness**

**Elphaba laughed with glee as she went deeper into his dreams. One dream intrigued her. It was of the night of the ball and Fiona was with Charming. Suddenly Shrek watched as he kissed her and she disappeared. "NO!" he yelled loudly as he looked at the place where Fiona had been standing a while ago. The Fairy Godmother laughed evilly along with her son as everything went blurry and dark. "I believe I've found your weakness boy. You love and care too much for Fiona so that gives me a powerful idea." She thought as she left his mind and left the room. She cackled as she prepared a spell in her room. "This should help move things along." She thought as she stirred the contents in a cauldron. Fiona was asleep in her and Shrek's bedroom in their swamp home. Donkey was watching her. She didn't look too good and she was shivering. Her skin had turned white like a ghost's. "Ahh! What's going on?" he yelled in panic. Puss then came into the room. "Donkey what's wrong?" he asked. "Look at Fiona. She doesn't look so good!" he told him. He then felt her forehead. "You're right, she isn't the same as before. I'm worried. We need to find the boss soon." He said as he put his paw away from Fiona's forehead. She then coughed slightly and snot came out of her nose.**

**Elphaba was watching this. "Perfect! My spell worked perfectly!" she hissed happily. She then walked into the room Shrek was in. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. He then opened his eyes and snarled angrily at her. "What've you done to my wife?" he yelled angrily. "Nothing. She's just under the weather at the minute." She said to him. But he wasn't happy. "You're lying! You did something to her and you'd better think before you say something from your evil mouth." He told her. She smiled at this. "I sense anger in you. Did you know that anger boosts your more negative magic? Maybe you'd like to teach me a lesson huh?" she said to him. "Yeah I would but I wouldn't hurt you because it's not my nature. Besides I'm not like you." He told her angrily as his aura glowed with red light. He then clutched his head in his hands. It was hurting really bad. "Maybe it's because I'm angry because of her but I've got to cool off before I hurt myself." He thought to himself. His aura then changed to light blue. Elphaba scowled at this. "Curses! Just when I was almost making him use his negative magic, he cools off so I can't have any fun!" she thought as she gritted her teeth. She then stomped out angrily. Shrek then saw the room change and somebody he knew appeared. It was Fiona. She'd used her mental self to enter the castle. He could see she wasn't feeling good. "Fiona! What're you doing here?" he said happily. She smiled warmly at this. "I'm glad to see you too. What is this place? How did you get here?" she said to him. He saw weariness in her blue eyes. "This place is the Coven of Witchlings. I was brought here by Elphaba because she'd said she would help me heal you but it was just a lie." He told her sadly. She understood. "Don't worry. I know you'll come back to me somehow. I love you and always will. Don't let some witch girl stop that." She said as she hugged him. He watched as she faded away. **

"**I won't forget you honey, I promise. I won't let Elphaba get to me." He said as he sat on the floor thinking about her. Elphaba was watching this with spite. "So what if you won't let me get to you? My friends and I will just invade the kingdom of Far,Far Away which your parents in law rule." She thought as she glowed. She and her friends then took off into the night. They cackled evilly at this. **


End file.
